breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
Huell Babineaux
|Gender = Male |Ethnicity = African-American |Occupation = Bodyguard, Saul Goodman & Associates (former) |Relationships = Saul Goodman (former employer) Patrick Kuby (colleague) Francesca Liddy (colleague) Clarence (colleague) |First Appearance = |Last Appearance = |BCS First Appearance = |ElCamino Appearance = (promotional video only)}} Huell Babineaux is Saul Goodman's former personal bodyguard. He provides a variety of services to Saul, including personal protection, intimidation and pick-pocketing. History Background All that is known about Huell's background is that he is from the town of Coushatta, Louisiana and at some point before 2001, he moved to Albuquerque, New Mexico, where he became connected with Caldera, a veterinarian with underworld contacts. In 2001, Huell was arrested for pickpocketing.In Something Stupid, the cop who is assaulted by Huell says that he arrested him three years ago. Better Call Saul Season 3 Caldera puts Jimmy McGill in touch with Huell. Jimmy instructs him to slip the fully-charged battery from his cell phone into the breast pocket of his brother Chuck. Jimmy reveals this over an hour later in court, proving that Chuck's purported electromagnetic hypersensitivity is not real. The ruse causes Chuck to rant against Jimmy in front of the New Mexico Bar Association, making it clear he's desperate to get his brother disbarred. Season 4 Huell is hired by Jimmy to act as security for his business of selling burner phones. The two men work together over the course of several months and Jimmy asks for Huell's advice on his potential new office. Huell instead suggests the 40th floor of a high rise. Later, Huell assaults a police officer who is speaking to Jimmy, trying to get him to move his business. Due to his headphones, Huell doesn't hear Jimmy's warnings that its a cop and is arrested by the cop who reveals that he had arrested Huell three years before for pickpocketing and believes Huell attacked him on purpose. Huell is later offered a deal of two and a half years in prison for the assault, but contemplates going on the run instead. To keep Huell from running, Jimmy tries to get Kim Wexler to help Huell out as Jimmy himself still has a month before he can be a lawyer again. Though upset by Jimmy's business, Kim agrees to take Huell's case. Kim is unable to get the prosecutor to drop the case despite it being unequal justice to similar cases the prosecutor has handled. Recognising that Huell is almost certainly going to jump bail despite Jimmy's assurances to stop him, Kim suddenly comes up with a better idea to help him. Kim and Jimmy embark upon a con where Jimmy travels to Coushatta, Louisiana, Huell's hometown and writes hundreds of letters in support of Huell with the help of bus passengers. Jimmy mails the letters from Coushatta to Judge Muslinger with the letters making Huell out to be a hero. The judge places pressure upon ADA Suzanne Ericsen to make a deal with Kim and Ericsen checks out the letters, calling a few of the numbers which Jimmy has connected to his burner phones where he has hired Joey Dixon and his crew to help. With the added effect of Jimmy, posing as Huell's pastor claiming that Huell is a hero who saved several lives and claiming to be bringing in his entire congregation for the trial, Ericsen gives in. Ericsen agrees to allow Huell to plead out to a misdemeanour charge with a sentence of four months probation and time served. Though Kim and Jimmy commit several crimes in the process, including exparte communication, contempt of court and hundreds of counts of mail fraud, running the con to help Huell causes Kim to ask Jimmy to do it again with him. Season 5 TBA Breaking Bad Season 4 After Mike Ehrmantraut threatened to break Saul's legs when searching for Jesse Pinkman , Saul hired Huell as a bodyguard to accompany him to most places . Saul sent Huell and Patrick Kuby as part of his "A-Team" to force Ted Beneke to repay his IRS debts with the money Skyler White gave him. After Huell intimidates him into signing the check, Ted makes a sudden sprint for the door to escape, but trips on an area rug and crashes head-first into a wall, breaking his neck. Huell and Kuby believe Ted is dead, and flee the scene; When Saul asks how Huell and Kuby would let this happen, Huell states that it was an "act of God" . Huell was involved in Walter White's plan to poison Brock Cantillo. He lifted the vial of ricin off Jesse during a pat-down when Jesse visited Saul's office. When Brock is poisoned, Jesse believed that Huell took the ricin. Season 5 Two days later, Saul confirmed that it was Huell who lifted the ricin, stating that Huell has "fingers like hot dogs." Huell snores as he stands in front of Saul's office door while Mike eyes him with disdain from a chair in the waiting area. Saul opens the door from within to beckon Mike as Huell wakens and turns to Saul, appearing to be alert and on guard. Mike stops briefly beside Huell, displaying his contempt for Huell's lack of professionalism before walking into the office and closing the door firmly in Huell's expressionless face. When Jesse is smoking marijuana in Saul's waiting room, Huell is about to kick him out, but is overruled by Saul, who lets Jesse into his office. Huell and Kuby later go to the storage unit where Walt's money is to collect it, and drive it to Saul's office. lying on-top of Walter's money inside his storage unit.]] Huell decides to lie on the bed of money, much to Kuby's annoyance, though he gives in, and lies on the bed with Huell shortly afterwards. While relaxing, Huell hints that they should take all the money for themselves and head to Mexico, though Kuby brings up Walt's killing of the prison inmates, dissuading the idea. After delivering the money to Saul's office, Walt gives Saul his cut of the earnings, to be shared with Huell and Kuby. When Jesse comes to Saul's office to arrange for the guy who makes people disappear to give Jesse a new identity, Huell pickpockets Jesse's bag of pot, much like he did with the ricin. After Jesse's attempt to burn down the White Residence in Saul's stolen car, Huell comes to collect the car from Walt. Walt then tells Huell to stop by the high school to make sure Junior is okay. Sometime after searching for Jesse, Huell gets taken to a safe house with a DEA agent. Hank and Steven Gomez scare him into giving them information about what happened to Walter's money. ") Post-Breaking Bad A recurring joke among Breaking Bad fans is that Huell is still waiting inside the safehouse, as Hank and Gomez died before they were able to retrieve him. The website Funny or Die made a joking video of a spin-off series called "Huell's Rules," showing Huell's life inside the safehouse. Of course, the spin-off is not canon. Vince Gilligan later revealed in an interview that "It’s likely that Agent Van Oster keeps in touch with DEA headquarters. So, when he learns that Gomez and Hank have gone missing, he would in short order tell his superiors what they were up to. Within a matter of hours, really not that many in story time, Huell will be taken back to HQ. They’ll question him, find out what he knows – which isn’t much – and he’ll be let out on the street. Right now, he’s doing what Huell does best, whatever that is. He’s out and about as a free man." However, in October 2019, multiple tweeted videos made by Samsung for the countdown to El Camino showed Huell hanging around the safehouse, where he loafs impatiently and watches a news report about the events of . Upon the countdown's conclusion, another video was shown of Huell, tired of waiting, putting on his jacket and eventually leaving the safehouse on his own accord as the titles to El Camino appear on his television. Though he did not appear in the film, it is humorously implied, through this breaking the fourth wall moment, that the length of time he waited for Hank and Gomez to return was long enough for the film to air. It is unknown whether these videos are canon. Quotes Appearances ''Breaking Bad Better Call Saul Trivia *Actor Lavell Crawford lost over 120 pounds between his appearances in ''Breaking Bad and Better Call Saul. Category:Breaking Bad characters Category:Better Call Saul characters Category:Criminals Category:Status: Alive Category:Characters from Breaking Bad in Better Call Saul Category:Season 4 characters (Breaking Bad) Category:Season 5A characters (Breaking Bad) Category:Season 3 characters (Better Call Saul) Category:Season 4 characters (Better Call Saul) Category:Saul Goodman's associates Category:Season 5B characters (Breaking Bad) Category:Season 5 characters (Better Call Saul)